<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's Go To Prom by AshGunnywolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655673">Let's Go To Prom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshGunnywolf/pseuds/AshGunnywolf'>AshGunnywolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Dancing, Footloose AU, M/M, Prom, Religious Fanaticism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:14:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshGunnywolf/pseuds/AshGunnywolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Solo is sent to live with his uncle after getting suspended. When he finds himself in a town where dancing is illegal, he finds an unlikely ally in bringing prom to town.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let's Go To Prom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally a twitfic for Kylux Positivity Week in February. I decided to clean it up and post it here! Happy fifth birthday, Kylux!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're joking."<br/>
Leia sighed. "No, Ben, we're not. Your friends at school are a bad influence."<br/>
Ben slammed his hands down on the table. "So you're taking me out of school?! Uncle Luke lives in the middle of nowhere!"<br/>
"There's a town with a school not far from where he lives. You'll still be going to school, and you'll graduate in the spring."<br/>
"But not with my friends! You guys are the worst! I hate you!" Ben stormed upstairs to his room to cry.<br/>
Leia stood up from the couch to follow him, but Han took her hand to stop her.<br/>
"Let him go. He needs to cool off by himself for a little while."<br/>
Leia sat back down and let out a deep sigh. "You're right. I just feel like I don't understand him anymore. Ever since he got kicked off the dance team, he's been different. Are we making the right decision?"<br/>
"I think so. He's a good kid, he just needs to clear his head." Han wrapped his arm around her shoulders and squeezed. "Just give him time."</p>
<p>Meanwhile upstairs, Ben had turned his music all the way up and was sobbing and screaming into his pillow. His senior year was supposed to be perfect, but everything was going wrong. First he got kicked off the dance team for getting in a fight, and then the fights just got bigger and bloodier until he got suspended for mopping the floor with the football star's face. He thought he could at least go to prom and graduate with all his friends, but even that got taken from him. He didn't know what was wrong with him.<br/>
He hadn't even seen Uncle Luke since he was a little boy. The man lived by himself on a farm in the middle of nowhere. This was going to suck.</p>
<p>When Han and Leia dropped him off in front of Uncle Luke's farmhouse, they gave him one last hug. "We'll call as often as you want us to, and we'll always be available to talk. We love you."<br/>
He shrugged. "Yeah, love you too, whatever. Let go of me."<br/>
He didn't meet Uncle Luke's eye as he went inside. "Which way's my room?"<br/>
"Uh, I don't have a guest room. There's a couch in the living room?" Luke sounded understandably sheepish. "Listen, I know these aren't the best circumstances to see you again-"<br/>
"Shut up. Don't talk to me."<br/>
Luke sighed. Most adults who talked to Ben these days ended up sighing. It was getting really annoying. "This was your mother's idea. Don't take this out on me just because she's not here."<br/>
"Whatever." Ben threw his luggage down next to the couch. "Where's the bathroom? I need to piss."<br/>
Luke sighed again. "On your right."</p>
<p>In the morning, Luke tossed Ben a keychain. "I'm trusting you with this car to go to school. Only school."<br/>
Ben huffed and shoved the keys in his pocket. "Whatever. Not like there's anywhere else to go."</p>
<p>At school, Ben could feel everyone staring at him. There hadn't been anyone new in or out of town in several years, and everyone wanted to see Luke Skywalker's wayward nephew. He knew what they were thinking, everyone always thought the same thing about him: <i>He looks like trouble.</i><br/>
Only one person paid him no attention. A redhead with a perpetual sneer on his lips.<br/>
He wasn't sure why, but something about this nerd drew Ben to him, so he cornered him by the lockers before lunch. "So. Why don't you care about the new guy? You've been avoiding even looking at me all day."<br/>
The redhead huffed. "I don't care about gossip."<br/>
"Aww, come on, Ginger!"<br/>
The redhead snarled. "My <i>name</i> is Armitage. And don't you forget it."<br/>
Ben stuck his tongue out. "I think I'll call you Armie. Armitage is too stuck up and fussy for a cutie like you."<br/>
Armitage blanched and his eyes went wide for a split second before he scoffed and stormed off.</p>
<p>After school in the parking lot, Armitage approached him on his way to his car. "I heard that you got sent here because you went to jail."<br/>
"I got suspended, and I thought you didn't care about gossip."<br/>
"I don't. I just want to make sure you're not a danger to anyone."<br/>
Ben rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to beat anyone up if they don't start any shit. I just want to go to prom and graduate at this point."<br/>
Armitage bit his lip. "Prom?"<br/>
"Yeah. What, you need a date? I'll go with you if you really want me to," he teased.<br/>
"No!" Armitage snapped. He blushed, then regained his composure. "We don't have a prom."<br/>
"WHAT?!" Ben shouted. "Why not?! Prom's important! Everyone loves prom!"<br/>
Armitage bit his lip. "Dancing is illegal here. My father hates it, and he practically owns this town."<br/>
"Who's your dad?"<br/>
"He's the pastor." He looked away and frowned.<br/>
Ben stared at him. "You've got to be joking."<br/>
Armitage shook his head. "I'm not. It's the truth."<br/>
Ben sat down on the hood of his car. "Damn. What the hell. I'm going to do something about this. Mark my words."<br/>
"What can you possibly do?"<br/>
"I don't know yet. Something."</p>
<p>Driving home, he thought over his options. He'd heard of illegal raves in warehouses. Maybe there was an abandoned barn around he could use? He'd invite everyone, and he'd use some of his savings to rent a speaker system and a generator to run it, and-<br/>
Ohh, this was too perfect.</p>
<p>The next day at school, he pulled Armitage by the arm into the bathroom.<br/>
Armitage protested, "Hey! What are you-"<br/>
"I'm going to throw my own prom!"<br/>
Armitage stared at him in silence for a moment, then cleared his throat. "What?"<br/>
"There's an old barn on abandoned property outside of town, I'm going to throw an underground prom there!"<br/>
Armitage's eyebrows shot up. "Seriously?"<br/>
Ben nodded, grinning from ear to ear. "You in?"<br/>
Armitage held up his finger and went to check if all the stalls were empty. "Fine, I'm in. But if a single teacher finds out and word gets to my father, you're on your own."<br/>
Ben pumped his fist. "Yes!"</p>
<p>Two days later, Armitage asked him in the parking lot, "So, um, I just realized I don't know how to dance."<br/>
"Oh!" Ben gestured to his car. "Want me to teach you? Is now okay? I've got nowhere else to be."<br/>
Armitage smiled. "Yeah, that's perfect."<br/>
Ben carefully looked through his playlists for the perfect one. He didn't want Armitage to think he was too weird, but somehow all his playlists had at least one guilty pleasure song on them. He gave up and asked, "What music do you like?"<br/>
"I... I don't know."<br/>
"You don't know?"<br/>
Armitage buckled his seatbelt, his cheeks bright pink. "The radio here only ever plays country, classical, and old hymns. I know there's more out there, but I'm not allowed to listen to it."<br/>
Ben selected his pop playlist. "That's awful. Your dad sounds like a dick, no offense."<br/>
Armitage laughed. "He is a dick. But he's scary and persuasive, so people listen to him." He looked out the window and bobbed his head to the Marina and the Diamonds song playing. "This is really good. I like her voice."<br/>
"I'm glad you like it."</p>
<p>Ben parks his car in front of the barn. "This is where prom's gonna be." He gets out of the car and pulls the door open. "What do you think?"<br/>
Armitage walked inside and looked around. It was big and empty, with barely any evidence of animals ever having lived inside. "It's brilliant."<br/>
Ben turned his phone's volume all the way up. "So, choreographed dancing is one thing, but at prom, you mostly just do what feels right. Unless it's the Cha Cha Slide or the Cupid Shuffle."<br/>
"The what or the what?" Armitage laughed.<br/>
"I'll explain in a bit. But first, listen to this song." He turned on Another One Bites The Dust. "Feel that bass? Move your body to the beat."<br/>
"...What part of my body?"<br/>
"I don't know, whatever feels right. Try your hips."<br/>
Armitage stiffly moved his hips from side to side.<br/>
Ben bit his lip to keep from laughing. "Okay, you've got rhythm, but you're too stiff. Loosen up." He placed his hands on Armitage's hips. "Like this."<br/>
Armitage blushed, but he followed Ben's guidance. "Like this?"<br/>
"Yeah, like that."<br/>
Armitage smiled as his movement became less jerky and more fluid. "I think I like dancing."<br/>
Ben smiled. "Good. I love dancing. It's one of the best things in life, in my opinion. I was on my school's dance team, you know."<br/>
"You were?"<br/>
"Yeah. I got kicked out, though."<br/>
Armitage looked surprised. "Why?"<br/>
"Same reason I got suspended. I was getting into fights. People kept wanting to start shit with the only guy on the dance team, for obvious reasons."<br/>
Armitage shook his head. "I don't understand."<br/>
"They were making fun of me for being gay."<br/>
"Oh." Armitage bit his lip. "You're gay?"<br/>
"Bi, technically." Ben scowled. "Is that a problem?"<br/>
Armitage quickly shook his head. "No! Of course not! I just... I've never met another gay person before."</p>
<p>They stood together in awkward silence until the music changed to another Queen song. Ben didn't recognize it at first until he heard Freddie sing, "Love of my life..."<br/>
Armitage blushed even deeper.<br/>
Ben cleared his throat. "Um, do you want to learn to slow dance?"<br/>
"Sure."<br/>
"Okay. So, you're the guy, you keep your hands on the girl's waist." He guided Armitage's hands to the right spot, then placed his own hands on Armitage's shoulders. "You just step side to side. It's about keeping the rhythm and being close to your partner."<br/>
"Okay." Armitage followed Ben's steps, watching their feet, until he found the pattern.<br/>
"There, you got it!" Ben smiled. "And if you want, you can get closer. Wrap your arms around my waist." He slung his own arms around Armitage's shoulders.<br/>
Armitage whispered, "I think I like slow dancing."<br/>
Ben whispered back, "Yeah."<br/>
Armitage leaned forward, and his lips brushed against Ben's.</p>
<p>Ben must have frozen up, because Armitage pulled back. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"<br/>
"No, no, it's fine." Ben placed his hand on Armitage's cheek. "Can I kiss you?"<br/>
Armitage, breathless with pupils blown wide, nodded his head yes.<br/>
Ben kissed him. Armitage pulled Ben's body up against his own.<br/>
When they came apart, Armitage was beet red.<br/>
"So that's what you meant by 'another' gay person."<br/>
Armitage laughed, covering his mouth. "Yeah."</p>
<p>"Do you, um, wanna come to my place for dinner? I'm sure Uncle Luke won't mind."<br/>
Armitage nodded. "Yeah. Yeah I would."</p>
<p>When Ben pulled up into the driveway at Uncle Luke's and parked the car, he griped, "Man, I keep forgetting where the parking brake is in this thing. It's in a different place from my car."<br/>
"This isn't your car?"<br/>
"Oh hell no!" Ben opened his phone's photo gallery and swiped through to find a picture of his car.<br/>
<i>"This</i> is my car." He showed Armitage a picture of a black Camaro with red racing stripes. "It's a really used car, I had to replace a lot of stuff, but I take good care of it. My parents made me leave it at home."<br/>
Armitage's eyes widened. "That's amazing."<br/>
"Yeah, I'm pretty proud of it." He opened the car door. "Come in, Uncle Luke's not home yet."<br/>
"Should you tell him I'm here?"<br/>
"Nah, he doesn't have a cell phone. There's not a guest room, so I've made myself comfortable right here." He threw himself down onto the couch.<br/>
Armitage sat down on the other end of the couch, his knees and ankles pressed firmly together. "It's kind of empty."<br/>
"Yeah, it is. He doesn't even own a fucking TV." Ben huffed.<br/>
"I mean, my father doesn't own a TV either."<br/>
"No way!"<br/>
"Yeah." Armitage rolled his eyes. "He says all the news he needs is from conservative radio stations. He only bought me a flip phone so he can call me if he needs to."<br/>
"Holy fuck." Ben stared at him. "Please tell me you have plans to get out of here when you graduate."<br/>
"Definitely."<br/>
Just as he said that, Luke comes through the door. "Hi, Ben. Who's your friend?"<br/>
Armitage stands up and holds out his hand. "I'm Armie. Ben's classmate."<br/>
Luke held up his dirty hands. "Love to shake your hand, but my hands are filthy from work. Let me wash up."<br/>
When Luke shut the bathroom door, Ben asked, "Armie? What happened to Armitage?"<br/>
Armie sat back down. "You called me Armie when we met, and I think I like it. It's cute."<br/>
Ben flustered. "Oh."<br/>
"You know what else is cute?" Armie winked. "You."<br/>
Ben's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. <i>"Me?!"</i><br/>
"Yeah, you. What, is there no one tripping over themselves to tell you you're cute back in the big city?"<br/>
"Uh, no, actually." Ben looked away, embarrassed. "No one calls me cute except my mom."<br/>
Armie kissed Ben's cheek. "That's too bad. Because you're the cutest boy I've ever met."<br/>
Ben laughed awkwardly. "You can't have met many boys, then."<br/>
Armie crossed his arms. "That's true, but it doesn't make you any less cute." He climbed on top of Ben and kissed the tip of his nose.<br/>
Luke emerged from the restroom. "Am I interrupting something, boys?"<br/>
Armie practically sprang up into the air. "Sorry sir. Um, I'm Armie. It's nice to meet you, Mr Skywalker."<br/>
Luke took his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you too. Good to see Ben making... friends."<br/>
Ben cleared his throat. "Um, Uncle Luke? Can Armie stay for dinner?"<br/>
"Uhhh... sure, why not. Hope you like roast and mashed potatoes."<br/>
Armie nodded. "That sounds great!"<br/>
Luke headed into the kitchen, but turned back. "Do we need to call your parents to let them know where you are?"<br/>
Armie shook his head. "My father leads Bible study groups until late at night most evenings. He doesn't care where I am as long as I'm at school when I'm supposed to be."<br/>
"Alright."</p>
<p>After dinner, Ben and Armie went outside and looked up at the sky. As it got darker and darker, little specks of yellow light began to flash around them.<br/>
"Fireflies!" Ben gasped. "C'mon, let's catch one!"<br/>
Armie laughed. "You act like you've never seen one before."<br/>
"I haven't!"<br/>
"Wait, really?"<br/>
"No, they're not a thing unless you're surrounded by open fields, I guess."<br/>
They chased the little flashing bugs around until they both caught one.<br/>
Ben peeked inside his cupped hands and gasped at the sight of a little flickering light sitting on his palm. "This is amazing!"<br/>
Armie laughed. "I haven't done this in so long."<br/>
They let their fireflies go and watched them fly away.<br/>
Ben looked to Armie. "Do you want me to teach you more dancing tomorrow?"<br/>
"Yeah, I'd like that."</p>
<p>Time passed, and one by one, more students came to Ben's dance lessons. An impromptu decoration team was assembled, and the barn was decorated with banners, streamers, and lights. Ben sent in the order for the speaker system and borrowed a generator from Luke.<br/>
Everything was going according to plan, and in time, the day of prom arrived.<br/>
At the Hux house, Armie came home from school, ready to grab his nicest suit and drive out to prom, when he saw that his father was not out leading a Bible study but sitting at the kitchen table.<br/>
"Father! You're home early."<br/>
Reverend Hux scowled in the way only he could. "Corey told me something very interesting today. He was nearly in tears over it. Do you know what he said?"<br/>
"...No?"<br/>
"He said that the high school seniors were organizing a dance, and that you were one of the ringleaders."<br/>
Armie froze. "Father, I-"<br/>
"Now, he told me that it wasn't illegal because the location of the dance was not within city limits, but the law of the land is not God's law, is it?"<br/>
Armie took a step back, frightened by his father's cold tone. "Let me explain-"<br/>
"No, you listen!" Reverend Hux shouted, slamming his fist down on the table. "All the other brats can go to hell if they like, but I will not have my own flesh and blood leading these children astray!"<br/>
With that, he grabbed his son by the arm and dragged him upstairs, throwing him into his bedroom and locking the door.<br/>
Armie beat on the door. "Let me out! Please! You can't keep me in here!"<br/>
Reverend Hux hissed through the door. "I can, and I will. I knew that boy Ben was trouble the moment he set foot in this town. He's poisoned your heart with vile things."</p>
<p>Miles away, at the prom, everyone was standing around awkwardly. No one wanted to dance without Ben starting them off, and he was too busy pacing, wondering where Armie could be.<br/>
His phone buzzed in his pocket, and he checked it.</p>
<p>It read simply, <i>[Lokd in room. Hlp]</i></p>
<p>Ben ran outside and jumped into the truck he used to haul the speaker system from the city to the bar. He drove to Luke's farm and threw a ladder into the bed, then dialed Armie's number.<br/>
When Armie picked up and answered, "Hello?" his voice croaked like he'd been crying.<br/>
"Get dressed, I'm coming to get you."<br/>
"But my father won't let me out!" he whispered.<br/>
"I don't care. Do your windows open?"<br/>
"Yeah..."<br/>
"No problem then. You're coming to prom."<br/>
Ben drove into town and parked the truck a block away from Armie's house, then set up the ladder under his bedroom window. He texted him, "Open up your window."<br/>
Armie opened the window and looked down. His eyes lit up. "You came!" he whispered.<br/>
"Of course I did, baby, I couldn't let my boyfriend miss prom. Now come down, I think everyone's too scared to dance without me, and I don't want to dance without you."<br/>
Armie beamed. "That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." He carefully climbed down the ladder, and Ben joked, "You know, your ass looks excellent in those pants."<br/>
"Oh, hush." Armie jumped to the ground and pecked Ben on the cheek. "Let's go to prom."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on twitter @goth_gunnywolf</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>